


Dyadic (Don’t Divide Us)

by crazyinfj



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [20]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Dyad (Star Wars), Gen, Introspection, Obi-Wan Kenobi Gets a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Through the eyes of Obi-Wan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29598840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyinfj/pseuds/crazyinfj
Summary: Anakin and Obi-Wan are a dyadic force like no other. As each other’s shatter points, they hold each other’s lives in a fragile balance.But the bond has always remained.Febuwhump Day #22 Prompt: Burned
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135274
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Dyadic (Don’t Divide Us)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm honestly very upset. We had three movies on Rey and Ben being “a dyad in the force” but Anakin and Obi Wan are •right here• with three movies, seven seasons, and a book of freaking poetry by Matthew Stover, and yet they’re not considered the dyadic force.
> 
> What’s up with that?

In moments when he’s weak, which is more often than he cares to admit, Obi-Wan reflects on the force bond they had. He never lets himself get too far, never enough that Anakin might feel it. Never enough to lose himself again.

Just enough that the ache is filled, that he doesn’t feel so alone on a desert planet with a nephew that he isn’t allowed to love. 

— 

They used to say it was just a very strong force bond, and that theory was supported by Anakin’s usually highly count of midichlorians. But it’s so much more, they pulse as one through the Force. The council feels it as soon as they meet the young Skywalker, but they can’t quite figure out what to classify it as. Even Master Yoda has yet to see something that pulses through the force quite like them. 

It’s Mace who realizes it first, his shatterpoint leading him to the room where the padawan and master are training. He’s watching Anakin learn simple maneuvers with a training saber when he feels it. 

Anakin’s shatterpoint is Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan’s shatterpoint is Anakin. 

It is the will of the Force for these two to rise together, they will rise to unknown heights together. Their names will become synonymous, a living proof of their dyadic bond, bound by brotherhood and the Force. 

It is the will of the Force for these two to fall together, arm in arm, dying at the same time. One will die first, that is the fate of the galaxy and that of love, but willingly, the other will comply, with no life worth living without the other. In a bond stronger than any other, they will bring the rise and fall of one another. 

Dyads are powerful. But most, even learned Jedi, sometimes assume that dyadic bonds are the union of the dark and the light, in order to bring balance. 

In truth, it’s the bidding together of two souls, and the struggle for a true balance. The scales will tip precariously all their lives, giving where the other takes, and taking where the other gives. Sometimes, the scales become too devised, and one side gives out. 

That is the danger of a dyadic Force. If only Obi-Wan had known enough to protect Anakin. 

— 

The Force burns between them. Like a bonfire, it crackles and provides warmth between the two as Anakin receives his first lightsaber. 

The kyber crystals of both of their lightsabers hum in the ears of both. It’s their first testament to their bond, that they can communicate with the other’s crystal. Because of the bond, to the crystals, their force signatures are knit into one. 

It makes their first sparring match run deep into the force. 

Obi-Wan can feel every time Anakin lifts his saber, he can sense the twirl of the hilt before Anakin goes on the offense. 

Together, they dance, listening to the hum of their bond through the kyber crystals. 

— 

Their very first active battle is rather slow for Obi-Wan’s experience, but he takes the time to teach his padawan to reach into the force, specifically during battle, to be his greatest weapon. 

“All I sense is you Master.” 

“Reach further Anakin, you will find it. A living, pulsing Force, ready to guide you.” 

He reaches and touches the very tip of a large, consuming black hole. Before he can even process, Obi-Wan is shaking him. 

“That is the force of the Dark Side,” Obi-Wan’s face is pinched, but he still manages a smile. “I suppose you have to be acquainted with such at some point. But reach for the pulse of life itself.” 

Anakin does, and this time he hears the hum of a million voices, rising and falling like a song. He feels the energy of the very wind surrounding him filling every fiber of his body. He feels the warmth, like almost boiling liquid surrounding his senses. It tells him when and how to move, directing his body as if Anakin was a mere puppet in a bigger game. 

But most of all, he hears the steady thud of Obi-Wan’s heartbeat. And Obi-Wan knows this, he’s not exactly sure why. Maybe it’s because he’s experienced the exact same thing since the day Anakin was born. 

— 

The first time it happens, it’s the middle of the night, and Obi-Wan is discussing strategy five planetary systems away. 

First, he feels something, a tug, like something's not right. Supposing it’s because he’s in the middle of a very unpredictable planet and divided leadership, he shrugs it off. He keeps shrugging it off until recently Knighted Luminara Unduli pulls him aside. 

“You’re shaking. Obi-Wan, what is wrong?” 

“I-I-I’m not sure.” 

“Reach into the force Kenobi,” Luminara straightens her robes and turns back. “I’ll take over for you.” 

Dropping to his knees, Obi-Wan starts to mediate. 

“Master?” 

“Anakin?” 

Obi-Wan opens his eyes to be faced by his padawan, wide eyed and tired, who’s sitting on his sleeping mat, hugging his legs, like he does when he gets a bad dream. 

Obi-Wan doesn’t know how he’s able to see Anakin, it makes no sense, despite everything Obi-Wan has ever learned about the force. 

All he knows is that Anakin can hear him, can see him, and that his random talkings about their strategies have quieted the turmoil Obi-Wan could feel radiating off his padawan. Sometimes, he forgets how young they both are. How much they both seek comfort in each other on the late nights. 

“How is this happening Obi-Wan?” 

“I’m not sure Anakin. But we will talk to the council when I come back. For now, sleep. You are sparring with Aayla tomorrow, and she will not go easy because you're tired.” 

“Okay. Obi-Wan?” Anakin yawns then lowers his voice, “Do you like Luminara?” 

Then just like he appeared, the scene with Anakin fades, and Obi-Wan is left shocked and speechless that he, a respected Master, should be asked such a question. Him liking someone? That’s ridiculous. 

—- 

Obi-Wan pretends not to feel it. 

The bond between the brothers suffer fluctuations every hour, depending on the emotions running through them. Right now, Obi-Wan isn’t near Anakin, but he can feel him right now, if he reaches out. 

He sees Naboo. He sees dancing. Burning between the force is all the love Obi-Wan’s ever felt radiate off Anakin. 

There’s danger in a bond, finding out things you wish you didn’t know. There’s danger in knowing that your padawan has given their padawan braid to another, rather than their Master, as a symbol of all they’ve been through. 

Obi-Wan knows there’s danger in this relationship between Anakin and Padme. But he’s so young, and the war has taken so much away. For once, Obi-Wan wants to be wrong. 

But most of all, he wants to protect the bond between them. So silently, Obi-Wan carries on. 

\-- 

“..perhaps they brought my new padawan with them.” 

It’s an offhand comment, But Obi-Wan can feel Anakin’s slight jealousy sparking through the force. Raising an eyebrow at his former padawan, both in warning and amusement, he feels Anakin struggling to say “I’m sorry Master, that was out of line.” 

Instead, Anakin can only say, “You really think it’s a good idea to bring a padawan learner into all this?” 

“I spoke to Master Yoda about it.” 

They don’t need to say it to each other, they both know that they, despite the bond, have the lives of Jedi, and to teach is of the highest honor. Slowly, Obi-Wan feels waves of pride from Anakin. Smiling, the turns to the ship. 

‘You should make a request for one, you’d make a good teacher.” 

Anakin feels waves of love, and lets himself enjoy the praise for a moment, and then shakes his head. “No thanks.” 

“Anakin, teaching is a privilege. And it’s part of the Jedi’s responsibility to help teach the next generation.” 

“A padawan would just slow me down.” 

At that moment a Jedi youngling steps out of the ship, and Anakin doesn’t quite bristle, but he does something similar, and he can feel Obi-Wan’s careful warnings through their bond. 

_A new chapter Anakin, embrace it._

“How about a proper introduction?” Obi turns to the togruta, and she grins. 

“I’m the new padawan learner, Ahsoka Tano.” 

“And I’m Obi-Wan Kenobi, your new master.” 

There’s a flicker of realization in her eyes, before she begins again, “I’m at your service Master Kenobi…but I’m afraid I’ve actually been assigned to Master Skywalker.” 

“What? No, no, no. There must be some mistake.” 

Anakin knows that should not be his first response, but this time, it’s not jealousy or anything like that, its shock. He never signed on for a padawan. Next to him, Obi-Wan is grinning. Anakin wishes he could slap the man through the force. Instead, he settles for a glare. 

“Well, I suppose we can sort this out with the council later, but I’m afraid our peaceful window will be running out shortly. Welcome Ahsoka, I suppose this makes me your grandmaster.” 

“Thank you Master Kenobi.” 

After the initial dislike due to confusion and both the new Master’s and the padawan’s stubbornness, Obi-Wan feels soft waves lap at the force bond. Anakin and Ahsoka have formed their own bond. And in turn, The dyad have, in a sense, become a triad. 

\-- 

If a dyad is powerful, a triad is more than Obi-Wan could ever imagine. She doesn’t have all the abilities they have, but she fits in like a piece they didn't realize was missing. 

Countless missions. More reckless plans that Obi-Wan cares to remember. Numerous jabs at one another. 

They created a family together. It’s a little small, a little broken, but it’s good. It’s better than good. It’s surrounded by the approval of the force, and together, Ahsoka becomes synonymous with the team. 

There’s a danger in this, Obi-Wan knows. But he finds he greatly underestimated that truth. But he is faced with it when Ahsoka is framed. At least, that is what Anakin keeps insisting. 

The night, following Ahsoka’s leave, Obi-Wan tentatively touches the head of his former padawan, who has sought comfort in him. He’s never tried the transferring of memories, but maybe, if he knows, he can comfort him. 

_Ahsoka stands in front of Anakin, “The Council didn’t trust me, so how can I trust myself?_

_Anakin: What about me? I believed in you. I stood by you._

_Ahsoka: I know you believe in me, Anakin, and I’m grateful for that. But this isn’t about you. I can’t stay here any longer, not now._

_Anakin: The Jedi Order is your life. You can’t just throw it away like this. Ahsoka, you are making a mistake._

_Ahsoka: Maybe, but I have to sort this out on my own, without the Council and without you._

_Anakin: I understand. More than you realize, I understand wanting to walk away from the Order._

_Ahsoka: I know._

Obi-Wan stopped combing through the hair of his padawan. A selfish part of him, the un-jedi like part, wanted to hold his two padawans and not let them go. They couldn’t leave the order. Couldn’t leave him. 

However, as soon as the thought came, Obi-Wan pushed it down. Instead, he said a silent prayer to the force. 

Protect them. Keep them safe in areas I cannot follow. Let Anakin and my bond be strong enough to mend what has been broken. 

He was saying this mostly for his own sake, he knew. 

\-- 

Obi-Wan is not scared to face General Grievous. However, he feels like with the way he and Anakin left things is not proper, and there’s a disturbance in their bond. Reaching out, he hopes to speak with Anakin, even though he's systems away in Coruscant. 

Instead, when he opens his eyes, he’s faced by his padawan speaking to the chancellor. That in itself isn’t strange, Palptine has taken a liking to Anakin, even as a young child, and Anakin has befriended him, and Anakin, more or less, is spying on him. 

Still, something doesn’t feel right, and Obi-Wan quiets in the force, and listens, as the two in the room are unaware of his presence. 

“I should be there with him” 

“It is upsetting to me to see that the Council doesn't seem to fully appreciate your talents. Don't you wonder why they won't make you a Jedi Master? 

Because you are young, because you have just suffered the loss of your padawan, because you have much to learn, because that rank comes with more weight than you deserve. I spoke against it to protect you. I know how you hate planning and politics. Because Anakin, I know you perhaps better than you know yourself. 

“I wish I knew. More and more I get the feeling that I am being excluded from the Council. I know there are things about the Force that they are not telling me.” 

I have taught you everything I know, Anakin, you must believe me. 

“They don't trust you, Anakin. They see your future. They know your power will be too strong to control. Anakin, you must break through the fog of lies the Jedi have created around you. Let me help you to know the subtleties of the Force.” 

What could Sheev Palpatine, a politician, know about the force? Breaking his silence, Obi-Wan sends a message to Anakin, hoping his mind is clear enough to hear it. “Be aware of your friend Palpatine.” 

It is clear when Anakin receives it, because he whirls backward, but only to be met by empty space. 

Obi-Wan learns too late that he should’ve done the job of the master and saved his padawan. 

\-- 

Pushing all his feelings of inability, of failure down, Obi-Wan approaches the infamous escapee. This is the moment, this is a defining moment in the war. Obi-Wan against Grievous. 

The living force flows through him, giving him energy to execute soresu. It’s exhausting, and it’s numbing. 

But still, Obi-Wan is deeply connected to the Force when he feels it. 

The voices of younglings, crying out to a force they are still unfamiliar with. 

_“Skywalker!”_

The shift of the bond, a black curtain divides them. Anakin’s thoughts pulse into Obi-Wan’s ears, and he can hear it as if he is right there next to him. 

“I will become more powerful than any Jedi. I will ensure this.” 

_”Help!”_

The voices have silenced. It is finished. The children are lost. Not even padawans yet, they will not get to see their fellow Jedi even as ghosts, because they were never given the chance to learn. 

And the knight who did the deed, is lost as well. He is a dark cloud, swallowing the light, and Obi-Wan cannot reach him. 

_Brother, come back_

— 

There’s a tension ready to snap in the bond when Obi-Wan lands on Mustafar. Padme is disbelieving, and Obi-Wan grips onto her hope, if only to comfort himself. 

He loses that hope when he sees Padme’s body lifted in the air, hands clawing at an invisible vice around her neck. 

_Let her go._

It’s too late, when he does, Obi-Wan cannot run to her side, he cannot ensure she is okay. 

Anakin’s force seeps into his once more, and it burns him, like the suns of Tatooine. 

— 

For all the hours of sparring they’ve ever done, for all the giving and taking they’ve ever practiced, never has their lightsaber matches been so surrounded by the force. 

Lava threatens to spark from all angles, and it’s sputtering is met by the whirls of sabers, each on the offensive, each so deeply connected that they hear the kyber crystals of the other crying out. 

_Why are we fighting?_

We are fighting because it’s a battle of the dark and the light, the age old story, and someone has to fall, and our dyad has the makings of a legend. Tragedy in our blood, pain in our bones. Emptiness in our words, longing in our souls. 

“It’s over Anakin! I have the high ground!” 

“You underestimate my power!” 

No, I have never underestimated you. I know your abilities better than my own. Your power and mine are the same, because we always have been. Don’t you see? You and I are so connected I know what you have planned. 

_I’m so sorry._

The blade cuts through the limbs as if it’s a mere war contract, rather than the body of his other half. It sears the arm of the one person he’s allowed himself to love. It all happens in a moment, and Obi-Wan is too weak, and he closes his eyes. 

Still, he sees the eyes of the person he loved, sliding down the bank to dangerous lava, a metaphor of how far gone he is. 

“You were the Chosen One! It was said that you would destroy the Sith, not join them. Bring balance to the Force, not leave it in Darkness.” 

There’s a heaviness in his voice that he doesn’t recognize. He doesn’t recognize the force signature of his bond partner as he reaches for the saber. The crystal cries for a force unrecognizable, and Obi-Wan clips it to his belt. 

His family, his partner, his brother, his protector, his other half. Everything Anakin has ever been is part of who Obi-Wan is. 

The bond snaps between them, sharply lashing between them, each word increasing the pain of the whipping. 

“I hate you!” 

Another crack of the whip, and it’s only the Force that holds Obi-Wan upright. But no longer is it the force he knows. This force is empty, lulling, and silent, compared to what Obi-Wan has always known. 

This is his force signature without the bond of Anakin Skywalker. 

“You were my brother, Anakin. I loved you.” 

His last sight of Anakin is representative of their bond. The body of his brother burns as does their bridges. 

In shame, he runs. Maybe one day, he’ll run far away enough that the memories won’t reach him. 

— 

The mask is more than just a shield for the burns that have scarred the once beautiful face of Anakin Skywalker. 

The mask also conceals the eyes, the ones that are expressive beyond comprehension, that don’t need the force to let out secrets that the once smart mouthed Jedi could conceal with a sharp retort. 

Darth Vader is different. But Obi-Wan can reach out, and he can still feel Anakin all around him. 

_Come back._

Instead, the dark force snaps, whipping Obi-Wan with a sharp smile. It mocks his name, mocks the very soul of Obi-Wan. 

Heat spreads through his veins. 

_How does it feel to be burnt Obi-Wan?_

The taunting of his former padawan is all it takes for Obi-Wan to realize that it’s not going to be him who brings the balance, he’s only going to hinder the mission. 

Looking at the faces of Leia and Luke, he smiles. 

With concentrated focus on Anakin, he feels the force pull him in. His last connection to the living force is the bond, the crying out of Anakin. 

_You can’t leave-_

Obi-Wan rests knowing that the greatest part of Anakin is reawakening, and that maybe, they can meet again. 

— 

Luke is staring at Obi-Wan with the genuine joy that Obi-Wan has gotten the privilege of seeing tenfold times over through the boy’s life. Finally, his hope, his nephew in all respects, is a Jedi, following in the footsteps, forging a path that was previously blocked by challenges. 

He couldn’t ask for anything more. 

Until Luke is squinting beside Obi-Wan. Who is the boy looking at? Yoda? 

Turning around, he is greeted by the face he’s only seen in dreams. Turning around, he meets the eyes of the boy he loved. 

“Anakin.” 

“Obi-Wan.” 

The force sings, and like waves, Obi-Wan feels the familiar hum, busy and vibrant, surrounding him again when he hugs his brother. 

A dyadic force, torn apart, now one again.

**Author's Note:**

> [Crazyinfj’s Tumblr! (aka the writer)](http://crazyinfj.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Eylle9’s Tumblr! (aka the beta)](https://tumblr.com/blog/eylle9)


End file.
